


Hi Cecil, it's Earl

by ko_writes



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, If you want fluff you won't get it, Illnesses, Little Talks, M/M, POV Earl Harlen, Songfic, Suicide, What Was I Thinking?, implied/referenced eating disorder, messages, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil isn't doing well at all, and it takes its toll on Earl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Cecil, it's Earl

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_

* * *

 

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

I heard the show today and, well, you just seem… Lost. Yeah, lost. I know Carlos is still in the desert otherworld, but you will be soon! You’ll be so happy with him, I know it. You have something to care about!

Sorry, I sound like a jerk. I’m just worried about you Cecil… Everyone is.

So, uh, when you get this please call me back! See ya.

* * *

 

_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

* * *

 *Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

So, you didn’t call me back but I saw you today. You look tired, I hope you’re sleeping.

You aren’t, are you?

I remember when we were scouts and we’d stay up all night on a sugar high, full of soda and smores. It was fun, Cecil.

I miss that sometimes.

Anyway, just want to catch up; call me back!

* * *

 

_And some days I can't even dress myself_

_It's killing me to see you this way_

* * *

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

I know you’re probably ignoring me for some reason. I don’t know why, but that doesn’t really matter right now.

I want to talk to you, make sure you’re ok. I miss you, let me in.

Please?

* * *

 

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

* * *

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl!

I’m glad to see you getting a little better! Up and about at least.

* * *

 

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

* * *

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

Josie said you aren’t doing well. Sorry for asking her, but I wanted to know and you… don’t answer my messages.

Are you eating? Sleeping?

Sorry, I sound like mother hen, but I guess I still see you as the scout boy I paired up with and wanted to protect… Y’know?

*Sigh* I hope you’ll call me soon, I want to talk to you; I miss you.

Call me whenever. Or you could visit, you know where I am.

* * *

 

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young_

_And full of life and full of love._

* * *

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

Does Carlos know what this is doing to you? I think you should tell him.

If he already knows then, well, I don’t see what’s so great about the guy.

I heard about what happened in Rico’s, Cecil. What you cried about. None of us want you to do that, y’know. We won’t let you. I won’t let you. If that makes us all selfish, then there you go.

Carlos shouldn’t be doing this to you.

*Muttering, barely audible* I’d never do this to you…

Please call me, I want to know you’re ok.

* * *

 

_Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I'm right_

_Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

* * *

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

Things get better, right? Or so I’m told.

Maybe, I don’t know, see a doctor? Or Teddy?

Teddy wants to help, we all do; and if your head says any different, please don’t listen.

Did you tell Carlos?

Call me back, I’ll be waiting by the phone… Like I always am now-a-days.

* * *

 

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

* * *

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

I love you Cecil, so much. What Carlos is doing to you isn’t right and isn’t fair! If you really want him, I’ll go into the dog park and drag him out by his hair!

… I’ll try not to break it or pull too much out. For you.

If you don’t, I’ll be here. I’ll always be here.

Call me.

* * *

 

_Hey!_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_Hey!_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Hey!_

* * *

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

Please ignore the last message, I got a little drunk and, well… you know how it makes me.

Just… ignore it.

Call me soon, yeah?

* * *

 

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

* * *

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

I heard about Janise. She’ll come around, y’know. They always do.

You should have seen Rodger the other day, he –

… Actually, it doesn’t matter.

I hope you’ll call me soon, I spend way too much time by the phone with a bottle of scotch in my hand…

* * *

 

_You're gone, gone, gone away_

_I watched you disappear_

_All that's left is the ghost of you._

* * *

*Beep*

*Slurring* Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

I saw you again today. You’re so thin and tired.

You weren’t even wearing colours, you were wearing _grey_.

I hate grey now. I hate Carlos and what he’s done to you! I shouldn’t get him for you, I should _gut_ him for you! He doesn’t deserve you -!

* * *

_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_

_There's nothing we can do_

_Just let me go we'll meet again soon_

* * *

 

*Sobbing* Cecil, please. Eat, sleep; do what you need to. I know love hurts; you know I know that. I don’t want you to… die.

* * *

 

_Now wait, wait, wait for me_

_Please hang around_

_I'll see you when I fall asleep_

* * *

I dream about you, y'know.

* * *

 

_Hey!_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_Hey!_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

* * *

 

*Beep*

Hi Cecil… It’s Earl.

I know you probably don’t want to hear from me again, but I really want to talk to you while I’m sober. I drink every night now; Rodger’s avoiding me, he says I stink of the stuff.

It turns out some people can’t drink to forget.

I’m really, really sorry for what I said; I was drunk. It seems to happen more and more these days.

Call me soon; I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.

* * *

 

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_Hey!_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Hey!_

* * *

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

I’m sorry if you heard about what happened at Tourniquet. I guess I haven’t been in my right mind recently. I didn’t mean to shout all that stuff and break those things.

I can’t help it. We’re both breaking; and I can’t stop it.

*Crying* God, why can’t I stop it?

* * *

  _Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

* * *

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, it’s Earl.

The doctor said my liver’s shot. Rodger didn’t cry when I told him, just said it was my own fault and walked away.

I hope you’re doing better.

Call me. Please.

* * *

 

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_  

* * *

 

*Beep*

*Sobbing* H-hi Cecil… It’s, it’s Earl.

Why didn’t you run? Why-why didn’t you run?

You said you didn’t care. I thought you’d know _I_ care!

I’m sick Cecil, really sick. I’m in hell.

How’s the void? Is it nice there?

I… I can’t believe you aren’t here anymore…

* * *

 

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

* * *

*Beep*

Hi Cecil, I know it’s useless calling you. You’re dead, after all.

I just wanted to call you – again. I wanted to tell you…

*Sound of a gun being cocked*

See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologise for this. Sorry.


End file.
